User blog:Powerpufffanboynumber1/Hey Hey! It's The Ricky and Harry Show
The duo from The Ren & Stimpy Movie are back in their own show. Episodes Season 1 (2007-2008) *1. Dis-Harry/Collect All 10!/Ninjadumbdumb (11/3/2007) *2. Comedy Suckers from Danvania/Ole/Mini-Skoots (11/10/2007) *3. Ricky's Secret/Candy Trouble/Dance A-Go-Go (11/17/2007) *4. Ricky Goes Bad/Robo-Skoot/Metal Mental (11/24/2007) *5. Showdown!/On The Cards/Teen Team (12/1/2007) *6. Oprea Harry/Save The Farm/Skooty Pen Pal (12/8/2007) *7. Stupid Cupids/Brat Attack/Surf's Up (12/22/2007) *8. Spot Almighty/Allergic/Spaced Out (12/29/2007) *9. Harry Saves Spot/Skoot N Roe/Scowlitis (1/5/2008) *10. Treasure Map/Spot Vs. Cats/Bad Dog (1/12/2008) *11. The Amazing Spot/Skootylicious/Lights, Camera, Danger (1/19/2008) *12. Fan Clubs/Cat Nap/Cursed (1/26/2008) *13. Eye Sore/Mean Machine/Sea Sick (2/2/2008) Season 2 (2008) *14. Wise Fish/Arbor Day/Ricky and Ricky (4/26/2008) *15. Visiting Hours/Dog Contest/Chowdown (5/23/2008) *16. Hungry Harry/The Oddyguard/Song Sung Bad (6/7/2008) *17. Helping Hand/Neat Freak/Hypno Ricky (6/14/2008) *18. In Dart's Way/Time Off/Home Insecurity (6/21/2008) *19. Uninvited/Camping Capers/Cell Block Hock (8/23/2008) *20. Ricky and Harry 3000/The Ride Stuff/Were-Spot (9/6/2008) *21. Ski Sick/Claw and Order/Jack O'Jealous (9/13/2008) *22. I Scream Man/Harry Goes Solo/Dog Feud (9/20/2008) *23. Super Zero/Artistic Ricky/Printer Pap (11/8/2008) *24. Run, Spot, Run/Driving School/Record Breakers (11/15/2008) *25. Rock Lobsters/Phantom of Skoot/Fungus (11/22/2008) *26. Soap Box Derby/Comedy Suckers Return/Prisoners of Malcatraz (11/29/2008) Season 3 (2009-2010) *27. Secret Origins/The Legend of Cherry Pie/Under The Hood (2/21/2009) *28. Movie Madness/Stop The Presses/Hired Help (2/28/2009) *29. Skoot BC (Before Comedy)/Dupli-Can't/Agent R (3/7/2009) *30. Comic Madness/Junior Tapeworm/Spotalot (3/14/2009) *31. The Golden Fleace Parts 1 and 2/Sitcom Skoots (4/4/2009) *32. Spree/Granny/A Grave Mistake (4/11/2009) *33. Motor Phsyco Papas/Oldie Ricky and Harry/Trouble With Mimes (4/18/2009) *34. Jungle Prom/Truth or Dare/Sumo Spot (6/27/2009) *35. Tooth Decay/Gridiron Maides/Sound Off (7/3/2010) *36. Small Stuff/BC (Before Comedy) Road Trip/Skootnauts (7/10/2010) *37. Evil Ricky and Harry/Popo/Big Wally (7/17/2010) *38. Disco Capers/House Unkeeping/Number Please (7/24/2010) *39. Comic Madness II/It's Alive!/Jerry Ricky and Harry (7/31/2010) Season 4 (2011) *40. Taxi Caper/Sea Skoots/Detective Skoots (10/7/2011) *41. Baby You Knock Me Down!/A Tale of 2 Rangers/Money Madness (10/14/2011) *42. May I Have This Dumb?/Cart Ride/Cereal Tops (10/21/2011) *43. A Rick and Harry Halloween Special (10/28/2011) *44. Turkey Time/Poundering Fathers (11/4/2011) *45. 3 Guys, 1 Pizza Parlor/Bye Bye Skoots (TV: Unaired | DVD: 12/3/2013) (Note: This episode was never aired, although it was released as a bonus feature on the Ricky and Harry's Christmas Adventure DVD) Film *Ricky and Harry's Christmas Adventure (2013) (TV: 11/30/13 | DVD: 12/3/13) DVD Releases Individual *"Here We Go!" *"Laugh Forever!" Seasonal The Complete 1st Season Disc 1 *1. Dis-Harry/Collect All 10!/Ninjadumbdumb *2. Comedy Suckers from Danvania/Ole/Mini-Skoots *3. Ricky's Secret/Candy Trouble/Dance A-Go-Go *4. Ricky Goes Bad/Robo-Skoot/Metal Mental *5. Showdown!/On The Cards/Teen Team *6. Oprea Harry/Save The Farm/Skooty Pen Pal *7. Stupid Cupids/Brat Attack/Surf's Up *8. Spot Almighty/Allergic/Spaced Out Disc 2 *9. Harry Saves Spot/Skoot N Roe/Scowlitis *10. Treasure Map/Spot Vs. Cats/Bad Dog *11. The Amazing Spot/Skootylicious/Lights, Camera, Danger *12. Fan Clubs/Cat Nap/Cursed *13. Eye Sore/Mean Machine/Sea Sick The Complete 2nd Season Disc 1: *14. Wise Fish/Arbor Day/Ricky and Ricky *15. Visiting Hours/Dog Contest/Chowdown *16. Hungry Harry/The Oddyguard/Song Sung Bad *17. Helping Hand/Neat Freak/Hypno Ricky *18. In Dart's Way/Time Off/Home Insecurity *19. Uninvited/Camping Capers/Cell Block Hock *20. Ricky and Harry 3000/The Ride Stuff/Were-Spot *21. Ski Sick/Claw and Order/Jerry Jealous Disc 2: *22. I Scream Man/Harry Goes Solo/Dog Feud *23. Super Zero/Artistic Ricky/Printer Pap *24. Run, Spot, Run/Driving School/Record Breakers *25. Rock Lobsters/Phantom of Skoot/Fungus *26. Soap Box Derby/Comedy Suckers Return/Prisoners of Malcatraz The Complete 3rd Season Disc 1: *27. Secret Origins/The Legend of Cherry Pie/Under The Hood *28. Movie Madness/Stop The Presses/Hired Help *29. Skoot BC (Before Comedy)/Dupli-Can't/Agent R *30. Comic Madness/Junior Tapeworm/Spotalot *31. The Golden Fleace Parts 1 and 2/Sitcom Skoots *32. Spree/Granny/A Grave Mistake *33. Motor Phsyco Papas/Oldie Ricky and Harry/Trouble With Mimes *34. Jungle Prom/Truth or Dare/Sumo Spot Disc 2: *35. Tooth Decay/Gridiron Madness/Sound Off *36. Small Stuff/BC (Before Comedy) Road Trip/Skootnauts *37. Evil Ricky and Harry/Popo/Big Wally *38. Disco Capers/House Unkeeping/Number Please *39. Comic Madness II/It's Alive!/Jerry Ricky and Harry The Final Season (Season 4) Disc 1: *40. Taxi Caper/Sea Skoots/Detective Skoots *41. Baby You Knock Me Down!/A Tale of 2 Rangers/Money Madness *42. May I Have This Dumb?/Cart Ride/Cereal Tops *43. A Rick and Harry Halloween Special *44. Turkey Time/Poundering Fathers Movie *Ricky and Harry's Christmas Adventure Bonus Episode: 3 Guys, 1 Pizza Parlor/ Bye Bye Skoots (Never Before Aired) Category:Blog posts